


Transparent

by Blakeshot



Category: The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*灵魂印记AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

Chapter II

 

 

Elrond夜里半梦半醒之间，感受到Thranduil的手指在自己的腹部上画着某种极为神秘的符号，修剪得当的指甲轻轻地刮蹭过自己的皮肤，指腹随着呼吸之间的韵律浮动着，他默不作声地睁开眼睛，这一动作十分容易就做到了，没有任何多余的挣扎，他总是能够被Thranduil轻易地唤醒，这种唤醒的动作并非只在他闭上眼时才会存在。在时间的任何一个节点上，它从未缺席。

 

而Elrond也一如既往地清晰感受着这种醒来的过程——再也没有什么，能够像Thranduil一样将他的肉体从无间断的沉睡之中唤醒，就像他们第一次遭遇彼此的那一刻开始，这种感觉便已然根深蒂固，他感到自己无法忽视Thranduil，哪怕他们不在同一个房间里，同一个房子里，只要他们相遇，他就无法忽视，Thranduil好似那宝石里的光辉，凝固的火种，他无时无刻不是流动的，现在他的手指在自己身体上标记着属于他的疆域，他的指纹在皮肤上留下印记，他的亲吻和舔舐留下的气味，还有他的身体覆盖上来的时候带来的热度，这些永远无法看见的东西恰恰是最重要的部分，正如Thranduil在做爱的时候很少说话，他在这种时刻一向是沉默寡言的，没有言语能够替代他的动作，也没有言语能形容他的动作，更是无法表达他的欲望。

 

唔嗯……Elrond不确定自己是否发出了任何声音，因为这一声呻吟在他脑海中显得有违响亮，紧接着他闭了闭眼睛，Thranduil的舌头在他的乳尖上滑动着，一声短促的笑声使得又热又湿的呼气如数喷洒在他敏感又脆弱的那一小块皮肤上，然后Elrond又再度睁开眼，他的视线往下看，目光所及的是Thranduil垂着眼睑，犹如金色绒毛的睫毛轻轻闪动的表情，还有泛着水光的嘴唇，一些唾液从他的嘴角滑落下来，就像是他刚刚吃到了什么甜美又浓稠的东西似的，Elrond可以感受到对方喉咙处不停地下意识吞咽的微动，然后Thranduil合拢了双唇，在自己的胸口上恣意地吮吸着，留下几块樱桃色的淤痕，像是一个个令人费解的符号，这些痕迹估计过一会儿就会消失不见——又一次地消失不见，无影无踪，好似从未发生过，从未存在过。 他们每一次做爱都会尽可能地在对方身上留下各式各样，深浅不一，奇形怪状的痕迹，但是它们总是无法在这片皮肤疆域上逗留得太久便要灰飞烟灭，而他们依旧对这种行径乐此不疲，有一部分处于最为纯粹，直截了当又近乎残忍的坦诚——对自己欲望的一种坦诚，Thranduil甚至有时候会故意做出一些更越界的动作，比如咬破Elrond的手指，或者是胸口，乳尖，有一次极为靠近喉咙，他完全地展示出自己，比他的裸体更为裸露，剖开血肉，Elrond总是觉得自己在这些行为之中看到了更为深邃的东西，无法言明的那部分，以及他们自己或许都不知道的确存在的某些层次。有一部分则是因为他们没有印记，Elrond认为这是他们心照不宣的事情，他们从未谈及此事，并不代表这件事就能够经由时间的洗涤而消失不见，就像许多事情一样，他们本身的缺乏使得他们不得不用另外一些东西对这种缺乏进行盲目的填充，哪怕单单是这种重复的行为也能够称之为填充的一部分。

 

有时候，Elrond想，为什么灵魂印记只在皮肤上所展现，他们目前为止近千年从未发觉过有的人的灵魂印记被篆刻在骨骼上，嘴唇上，眼睛上，鼻子上或者耳朵里，有的人的印记甚至会出现在生殖器上，但从来都没有人的印记在嘴唇上，一次都没有发现过这种情况。

 

紧接着Elrond闻到一股极为熟悉的气味，在他能够回忆起这种气味的名字之前他的鼻子早已自动地为他认出了飘散在空气之中那无形的香味，脱离了他的意识和思绪，越过他本身，进行了一次极为霸道又精准的判断，Elrond忍不住倒吸一口气，Thranduil正坐直了身体，轻轻地将头往后仰，用两根修长有力的手指漫不经心地把那缕傲慢的发丝从那件属于Elrond的衬衫里解放出来，薰衣草色的衬衫是Elrond昨天穿过的，今天他选择了一件深蓝色的衬衫，Thranduil用的古龙水味，红酒味和一种清凉的身体乳味，完美地融合进自己衬衫上沾染的琥珀味儿防虫香还有淡淡的墨水味，干净清透的洗衣粉味以及一些芝士蛋糕混合着朗姆酒的香味混合在一起，这种味道他几乎闻了将尽一生的时间，他仿佛在用一生的时间浸泡在这个味道之中，他的鼻子不需要任何印记便可以轻松地认出这个味道，哪怕他自己尚且需要抓住一片思绪来进行分解。Elrond听到又听到Thranduil的笑声，后者完全不理会挂在手肘上皱巴巴的一团衣服，衣襟大开着，藏匿在淡金色薄薄的一层软毛下面的阴茎高高昂起，完全不掩饰其主人的兴致，Thranduil前后挪动了一会儿自己的屁股，Elrond卡在臀缝里尚未挣脱衣物的阴茎随着他的动作弹了一下，Thranduil笑得更为满意，他将头发拢到一侧去，继续低头戏弄起Elrond另一侧的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着，然后又用舌尖顶弄，不出一会儿乳尖便硬挺起来，再用舌面碾压过去。 黑暗之中，Thranduil的头前后伏动着，仅有月光在他的金发上着陆，Elrond略微眯起眼睛，他想要伸手触碰的时候被Thranduil强硬地压了下来，但是没有僵持多久，Elrond接收到了这个信息，这也并非是第一次Thranduil将他们两个人的高潮牢牢掌控在手，他似乎十分喜欢体验这种残酷又难熬的掌控，那转瞬即逝的甜蜜几秒钟，他每一次都希望所有堆积出这几秒钟的一切都十足地完美，他也的确做到了，每一次身体内部最深层的雀跃怒吼的声音一次比一次响亮，余韵一次比一次更长久，有时候他们会一起躺在床上几个小时，仅仅是楼抱在一起，不能说话，也不能动。Thranduil耳侧的金发闪着微弱的光，并且成功地从Elrond的双唇中偷走一声喘息，光洁的肩膀上带着一层晶莹汗水，闪闪发亮，有时候Elrond触目所及的许多事物都令他的双眼引领着他的思绪笔直地奔向Thranduil，一片叶子背后透出的金灿灿的阳光，波光粼粼的湖水泛起的一层犹如星星碎片的金光，夕阳余晖之下世间万物得以短暂穿金戴银的一瞬，有时候他也会看到其他金发的人，然后想着Thranduil的金发是在什么色阶，对比度是怎样的，他和所有其他人的金色都不一样，他是自己的金色，独一无二的金色，绝对不会认错的金色。 Elrond忍不住拱起胯部，被布料所禁锢的阴茎企图得到更多的关注与触碰，Thranduil沉下腰肢，坐在他的阴茎上摆动起臀部，带着一种特殊的节奏，慢慢地晃动着身体，床单与肉体之间发出细微的摩擦声，Thranduil吐出Elrond饱受甜蜜折磨的乳尖，发出一声湿润又响亮的声音，然后他顺着Elrond的腹部，一路向上舔吻着，时而用牙齿碾压，感受着肋骨处的起伏，最后贴着心脏厮磨半刻，湿热的舌头舔过喉结，啃咬了一会儿的下巴，又和耳侧的头发嬉闹起来，最后吻上Elrond的嘴唇。Elrond几乎是立刻张开嘴迎接Thranduil永远炙热，永不怠慢的唇舌，然后彼此吮吸着对方的舌头，吞咽下彼此的体液，Elrond感到每一次亲吻的过程中他的灵魂也一并被吮吸干净，然而灵魂之下还有更多的灵魂，层层叠叠之中，他感到自己完全地赤裸着呈现在Thranduil面前。

 

然而身体之广大，然而皮肤之空旷，宛如蜉蝣于天地般，掉落于皮肤之中便无处可寻，那些抚摸与触碰，啃咬和舔舐尽是徒劳之举，逃开了记忆亦或是不被记忆所青睐，于是印记出现了，迫使我们记住，留下一个存在的证明，而真正能够打开灵魂之锁的钥匙却永远不是这枚神秘又专断的印记。

Thranduil几乎完全匍匐在Elrond的身上，他略微变换了角度，更好地挤压着后者仍旧被束缚的阴茎，他可以感受到那上面的布料湿了一小块，对此他也没有给予更多的关注仅仅是发出一声暧昧不明的咕哝，Elrond缓慢地抬起手臂，从两肋开始一寸一寸地抚摸着Thranduil的皮肤，掌纹和指纹慢慢地从皮肤上划过，犹如浸透了墨水的笔，不知书写了什么，那是一个个透明的印记，在不知不觉之中产生，既看不见，也摸不到，更是无法辨认出任何内容，但是它却是一种极为纯粹的存在。Thranduil自喉咙深处呻吟了一声，他轻轻放开Elrond的舌头，转而含住他的下唇，用自己的两片湿漉漉的嘴唇与之厮磨着，又将口中的唾液不停地吞咽下去，他前后挪动着胯部，用自己的勃起摩擦起Elrond涨得发疼的阴茎，后者一直在忍耐，这种忍耐并不是难以承受的，仅仅是一个过程，Thranduil似乎偏爱Elrond置身于忍耐之中的时刻，忍耐，等待，驻守，这仿佛是他一生都在做的事情，他的一生也只做这样一件事情，每一件事情似乎都是如此，从第一次遇见彼此，然后选择彼此，最终走到一起，共同渡过时光之河，仿佛自那一刻，宛若镜面的时间之河才起了波澜，因为他们选择踏了上去。

 

在牙齿之间颤栗的柔软皮肉马上变得放松下来，Thranduil轻轻地呼了一口气，全部喷洒在Elrond的嘴唇上，他略微抬起头，俯下身，好似伺机而动的狩猎者，只不过Elrond已经倒下了，他们之间从未有过任何战争，但是Thranduil知道，Elrond已经倒下了，就在自己的面前，自己的手指之下，自己的唇舌之间，身体之内，某一种不卑不亢的力量慢慢地往下滑，终于到了他的眼前，他触目所及的地方，不需要其他动作便可以轻而易举地得到，而在这种轻而易举之中有一种令人感到绝望的力量，而他只能报以平静的目光，在这一种力量里，无需发问。Thranduil用两根手指和牙齿撕扯开Elrond的睡裤，他个人偏爱的那一条，然后他看也不看一眼Elrond，径自低头将鼻尖埋在黑色的毛发里，用力地呼吸了几次，又伸出舌头在上面花圈，打转，最后触碰到湿润的头部，在流出前液的小孔上打转，恣意地顶弄几下，然后缠绕上平滑的头部，整个含进口里，他做这个动作的时候总是不停顿，等到将Elrond的阴茎彻底吞下的时候，他发出一阵绵软的满足叹息。

Elrond的目光之中所表达的是他所写过的最好的文字，Thranduil在他身上留下一块又一块精心雕琢的痕迹发出了最美妙的声音，他们的躯体摩擦，四肢互相纠缠，唇舌不断交替引发了最甜蜜的气味。


End file.
